


Bruised

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Bruises, F/M, Hiding Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, Worried Titania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Healers are valuable, but fragile, and one night Titania realizes just how fragile one can be.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Rhys/Titania: stoicism - didn't want to worry you_

Healers, as Titania had learned long ago, were invaluable on the field. The touch of a staff wasn't an instant cure, but most of the time it was the difference between life or death. She felt safer knowing one was always nearby to help if she found herself in over her head, and in turn she would always protect them with her life. Ike proclaimed everyone in the Greil Mercenaries invaluable and irreplacable, but Titania knew if it hadn't been for Mist or Rhys some of them wouldn't even be here today.

Today's battle had been a brutal one, and once again Titania was more than grateful for the company's two healers. She hadn't been hurt too badly, but Shinon had taken an axe to the shoulder and Mia had a few burns from a thunder spell. They were healing well now.

But it wasn't until after everyone else had gone off for the night that she found him in his sleeping quarters, a hand pressed to his side as he gasped in pain. He was pale, even for him, and his eyes were squeezed shut. She ran to his side and immediately pulled his hand away, feeling her heart skip a beat when she didn't see any blood.

Without a word, she turned on her heel and rushed to retrieve Mist.

 

"It's just a bruise," Mist said as she finished examining him. "No internal bleeding or anything like that. It's weird, though, it looks a little old...like he's had it more than a day." Titania felt the blood drain from her face.

"How old would you say it is, dear?"

"A few days, I think." Mist took out her staff and applied the magic to the spot, then placed a cold towel against it. "Rhys, you should stay away from the battlefield for the next week or so. Just rest and make sure you take it easy, I'll handle all the healing until you're better."

"Mist, that's not necessary," he protested, even as his voice sounded weak and achy. "I can still heal from the back..."

"I don't think you should risk it, though," Titania said firmly.

"But Mist isn't...I mean, she's been a little off lately, too," he said. Indeed, Mist seemed a bit more tired than usual even for this time of night and she was moving a bit more slowly. Her face had lost a bit of its color, but Mist kept insisting she felt fine.

"She's still in better shape than you are right now," she told him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Mist added. "Besides, Soren's learning to use a staff too so he can help! And we have plenty of vulneraries and herbs!" Mist smiled. "You just rest and feel better, okay?"

"But-" Rhys sighed. "All right. If...if you say so." Titania smiled, he knew better than to argue with a determined Mist. The girl smiled, bid them a quick goodnight and left for her own room. Once she was gone, Titania didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. She took a deep breath, collected her thoughts and made sure she was calm before she turned to face him.

"You've had that bruise for days," she said slowly, "and you not only didn't say anything to anybody, but you joined us on the battlefield even knowing you could have been hurt worse."

"Yes," he said. "I was sure it would heal on its own. And I stayed in the rear, so-"

"But you were still at risk." It was getting harder and harder to keep her emotions in check. "You should have at least told me. We've always told each other everything, Rhys."

"Yes, well..." He closed his eyes, turning away from her a little. "I didn't want you to worry."

"So you worked until you were in too much pain to think straight." She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, breathing deeply. "And now everyone will be more worried than ever when they find out. And they _will._ Mist isn't likely to keep quiet about this, and I..." She exhaled sharply. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." What if she hadn't discovered him in time, and he'd kept working and fighting until the injury became even more serious...or even fatal? And his health wasn't the best to begin with...she shook her head, violently pushing away such dark thoughts.

"You can't let this happen again," she said, not daring to loosen her grip on his hand. "Please, from now on...I'd rather be worried than to find you like that again. All of us would." She smiled. "You're too valuable for us to lose you."

"Titania..." He smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. I guess I wasn't being very smart...this is something you'd expect from Boyd or Shinon or Gatrie, not from me."

"Admittedly, yes." She couldn't help chuckling a bit, even though memories of finding Gatrie passed out from a fever after training too hard or Shinon with a broken leg or Boyd fighting with an arrow in his shoulder were hardly amusing. "We all have our moments, I guess. But you-"

"Aren't as strong as they are. I know," he sighed. "It's okay, I'm well aware of my own weaknesses."

"And you're one of our healers. This company wouldn't function half as well without you," she added. "And...well, you're very dear to me." There had always been an unspoken something between them, something that had been building ever since they met and had helped them both through the loss of Greil three years ago. Despite her lingering feelings for the commander, Rhys had always held a special place in her heart and she in his. He blushed a little, finally squeezing her hand back.

"I know." He smiled. "I can't promise never to get hurt again, but I can promise next time I'll get it taken care of right away."

"Thank you." She loosened her grip. "I should let you rest now."

"Actually...if you don't mind, I'd like it if you stayed with me for the night. Or at least until I fall asleep." He laid down, closing his eyes, and she nodded. The floor wasn't the most comfortable, but she could handle it for his sake.

"Of course."

She didn't let go of his hand, nor did he hers for the rest of the night.


End file.
